project_corporation_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Bandicoot: Betrayal
Crash Bandicoot: Betrayal of Dark Crash also known as Crash Bandicoot Betrayal Is known to be the First Game of The PROJECT Corporation in order to present Legendary 1990's game Character Crash Bandicoot, the idea was thought out by 2091riveraisrael as a sudden thought of plan if Partnerships with PatsStrikesBack Gaming Industry comes together. PatsStrikesBack never made contact with 2091riveraisreal, further forcing him to cancel his plans for this latest project. Crash Bandicoot Betrayal has been scrapped since 2013, until someone can aide 2091riveraisrael in its development. Characters *'Crash Bandicoot' *'Coco Bandicoot' *'Dark Crash' *'Aku Aku ' *'Uka Uka ' *'Neo Cortex ' *'N-Gin ' *'N-Trophy ' *'Lord Maltatas ' *'King Har ' *'Vector ' *'Eickorzilla ' Gameplay Crash Bandicoot: Betrayal of Dark Crash is a fan platform game that is known to be extremely similar to Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, in which the player character is the titular Crash Bandicoot. The goal of the game is to gather 32 crystals for Crash's nemesis Doctor Neo Cortex. The game takes place in a series of "Warp Rooms", which act as the hub areas of the game. Each Warp Room contains five doors leading to a level. The goal of each level is to obtain the crystal placed somewhere along the path. A level is cleared by collecting the crystal and reaching the end of the path, which returns Crash to the Warp Room. The retrieved crystal will then appear in the slot above the level's doorway in the Warp Room. When all five crystals in a Warp Room are obtained, the player must ride the platform in the center of the room to move to the next Warp Room. When riding the platform, the player must fight and defeat a boss character before gaining access to a new Warp Room. The player is given a certain amount of lives, which are lost when Crash is attacked by an enemy or falls into water or a pit. If all lives are lost at any point in the game, the "Game Over" screen will appear, in which the player can continue from the last level played by selecting "Yes". Crash has the ability to jump into the air and land on an enemy character, spin in a tornado-like fashion to knock enemies off-screen, slide across the ground, and perform a body slam to break certain objects. Crash can jump higher than he normally can if he jumps immediately following a slide. All of these techniques can be used as offensive measures against most enemies, which serve to deter Crash's progress. Enemies with deadly topsides cannot be jumped on, while enemies that attack from the front or have side spikes must be jumped on or undergo a body slam. Enemies with sharp necklines (such as frill-necked lizards or long-legged robots with heated circumferences) can only be defeated if Crash slides into them. Boxes play a prominent role in Betrayal of Dark Crash and can be broken with all of Crash's techniques. Most boxes in the game contain "Wumpa Fruit", which give the player an extra life if 100 of them are collected. Some boxes contain a Witch Doctor's Mask, which shields Crash from one enemy's attack while it is in his possession. If three of these masks are collected in a row, Crash is given temporary invulnerability from all minor dangers. If jumped upon, boxes with arrows pointing up propel Crash further into the air than he can ordinarily reach, and such boxes can be broken only with Crash's spin attack. Boxes with an exclamation mark (!) on them cause previously intangible objects in the area to solidify. TNT Boxes explode after a three-second fuse when jumped on, while Nitro Boxes explode upon any physical contact. All of the Nitro Boxes in a level can be detonated at once if a green-colored box with an exclamation mark (!) on it is touched. Check Point boxes allow Crash to return to the point where the first Check Point box has been opened upon losing a life. If more than one Check Point box has been opened in a stage, Crash returns to the last Check Point box that has been opened. "Bonus Paths", signified by platforms with a question mark (?) on them, lead Crash to a secret region of the level. In these areas, numerous Wumpa Fruit and extra lives can be earned if the player successfully navigates to the end of the path. If Crash falls off-screen or is otherwise killed off, the player is unable to keep whatever was collected in the Bonus Path and is returned to the level from which the Bonus Path was accessed. 'Setting' The Setting of Crash Bandicoot: The Betrayal of Dark Crash, takes place after the events of Crash Bandicoot the Wrath of Cortex, where Cortex and Uka Uka meet Dark Crash Bandicoot for the first time, just hours as they land in the Arctic Circle, and about 2 years following the confrontation. Plot The Game starts up when Cortex is stranded on the Arctic Circle after escaping the destruction of the New Cortex Vortex, where he is still shown to be chased by Uka Uka who is still outraged for his stupidity on making them land in the Arctic Region. Cortex finally surrenders on his Knees bagging for Mercy, before, a shadow confronts the 2, revealing what appears to be the silhouette of a Bandicoot with a black cape, Cortex responds while the 2 look at it, thinking it to be Crash, the light is dim on the Bandicoot as he approaches the 2, who appear to be shocked, with only the figures green eyes and evil looking smirk forming on his face, The Screen goes black afterwards. Back on N Sanity Island, Coco is working on a new type of Space craft that could be used incase Cortex ever strikes again, with a third Cortex Vortex, Crash Bandicoot is shown sleeping right on her feet. Crunch is shown lifting weights, while commenting on how powerful he was to make Cortex Screech like a little girl much to Coco's annoyance. Aku Aku is than shown with his eyes shut floating at the top of Aku Mountain, until he senses the presence of a much darker figure, one that could be worst than Cortex, the Elementals, or even Uka Uka, but he is unable to decipher who it is. He than tells Crash, Crunch and Coco, the where abouts of the mysterious disturbance, but are automatically interupted, when A Neo Airship appears over N. Sanity Island, and unleashes multiple drones all over the region. Crunch, and Crash are sent out in separate areas around the Island in order to defend it while Coco attempted to try out a new robotic mecha armor that she constructed. Crash eventually manages to clear out the lake bed, and eventually managed to destroy N-Gin's large Robot digger that was mining up the center of the Island. After destroying the Digger, Cortex and the others eventually left the Island alone in what appeared to have been a defeat, but not before Crash saw a dark looking figure on the hill watchin him before he disappeared out of sight. After seeing the strange figure vanish in a puff of Dark Purple and blue mist, both Crunch and Coco, rejoined Crash in the mining area. Aku Aku, than orders all of the Bandicoots back to their homes, but just As Crash was making his way towards home, he was confronted by the dark figure, he reveals himself to be him, which would later spark intense shock within Crash. After revealing himself, the Dark Figured told Crash that he was known as Dark Crash, and that he knew of a great way to find Crystals and End Cortex's reign of evil once and for all. Crash ultimately agrees with Dark Crash, in which he eventually warps him off N. Sanity Island, in an Underwater Warp Room, where he explains to him that he would have to find the Crystals in areas all around the Surface of Earth, and that he must do it before Cortex dose. After gathering crystals, from about 7 Realms on the first level of the Warp Room, Dark Crash appears again after learning of how well Crash Bandicoot has done, and is very impressed on how fast he got the Crystals, from there on Crash starts to develop trust with Dark Crash believing him as not only a friend but a twin brother figure as well. Dark Crash later informs Crash that he would have to collect a grand total of about 32 Crystals in order to finally rid the world of Cortex and Uka Uka once and for all, and to do so he would have to use a Elevator in order to travel up and down the Warp Room, after Which Dark Crash vanishes leaving Crash Bandicoot to continue on his quest to gather 25 more Crystals. Crash manages to gather 7 more Crystals from other Realms in the other 2 floors from above the Warp room, but as soon as he reaches the 4th Warp Room, Coco, Aku Aku, and Crunch managed to find and confront Crash, trying to talk him out of working with Dark Crash, stating that he was the mastermind behind the attack on N. Sanity Island, but Crash refuses and turns them down entering the first realm anyway leaving the 3 broken hearted, only for a Shadow to appear behind the 3 of em with the face of Dark Crash Grinning Evilly the screen goes black. After gathering the last 7 Crystals on the 5th, Realm Crash returned to Dark Crash who was very pleased of his performance, and eventually promised Crash his part of the deal in destroying Cortex in Uka Uka, but instead of being excited, Crash is betrayed and is forced to escape the Warp Room, back to N. Sanity Island, where he learns that Aku Aku, Coco, and Crunch were right all along and that Dark Crash has kid napped them as soon as he turned his back on them and left them in the Warp Room. Just as Crash had learned of his mistake he set out for vengeance for his betrayal, and began to reclaim all the Crystals that he had once previously gathered for Dark Crash, while using Coco's teleporter in order to warp back into Dark Crashes Warp Room. After reclaiming all 32 Crystals along with defeating multiple enemies of Dark Crash's Minions, Crash than managed to reach the 5th Warp Hole where he would enter the realm where Coco is being held, after defeating Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile once again Crash rescues Coco, whom he hugs for not listening to her when he was supposed to. He manages to rescue both Aku Aku, and Crunch the same way by defeating both N Trophy, and N-Gin finally allowing Crash to be at ease knowing that the rest of his team is safe. Though ordered by Aku Aku and Coco to return back to N. Sanity Island, Crash declined and instead continued on after Dark Crash. After reaching the Rooftop of the entire Warp room Tower, Dark Crash is waiting at the top Infuriated that Crash has survived, and that he also reclaimed all the Crystals that he had scattered around the World in order to power Cortex's new Vortex Station in Orbit. Crash manages to defeat Dark Crash despite having Aide from Uka Uka, and Cortex, and finishes him off by kicking him off the Rooftop, watching him Plunge to his death into the Ocean below. After Dark Crash's defeat Crash returns back to N. Sanity Island, where he is seen once again taking a nap at his Sisters feet while she continues to work on her laptop, and while Crunch was still lifting weights. However the game ends, when a young female bandicoot is shown walking towards Dark Crashes corps, kneeling down looking at him with glowing green eyes before the moon light revealed it to be a dark Coco Bandicoot, revealing a possible sequel to the game. Development Trivia Category:Future Installments Category:Video Game Projects Category:Video Games Category:PatStrikesBack Joint Developments Category:Games Developed By Universal Sentra